


Not So Innocent After All

by cryptghoul



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), The Tell-Tale Heart - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: Anger, Blood, Cannibalism, Character Death, Feral Behavior, Gore, Horror, I'm Going to Hell, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Mental Instability, Murder, Organs, Psychotic Behavior, Sorry Not Sorry, “The Tell-Tale Heart” by Edgar Allen Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptghoul/pseuds/cryptghoul
Summary: So, you thought little Earth was a sweet hippie Ghoul, did you? Apparently, you are incorrect...





	Not So Innocent After All

**Author's Note:**

> i am a horror writer. i write fucked up shit. this work includes everything in the tags, so PLEASE, don’t read this if it’ll upset you. my intent will never be to hurt anyone, so please do not read this if you’ll be upset by it. to those who enjoy this type of stuff, i really hope my work pleases you. 
> 
> this was mildly inspired by poe’s “the tell-tale heart.” you’re welcome.

Ghouls are creatures of hell; demon-esque, often frightening in nature, and occasionally violent, they are sure to snap eventually, are they not? Yes, they do tend to go off, but it’s only a protective instinct for whenever they’re in danger. However, this is not always the case, for some Ghouls fall into a spiral of violent, feral thoughts that end up in them targeting the weaker species they live amongst in the clergy: humans. 

A Ghoul with severe anger issues will almost always aim to torment the mortals of the overworld. This is why most Ghouls with these issues are banished to the depths of Hell once more if they suffer from such horrible issues. Unfortunately, there is little to no cure for a Ghoul gone mad. The behavior is usually seen in heavily traumatized Ghouls, the ones that were tormented the worst in the dark Underworld they are from. 

It’s speculated that giving unstable Ghouls treatment from the start often helps prevent a spiral into chaos, but nobody can be completely certain, and trauma can sometimes be hard to detect, specifically in Ghouls who bottle things up. Sometimes, this unexplained psychotic behavior is often seen in the most least likely of Ghouls...

Including sweet little Earth. 

-

Earth was always quiet, a loner, an introvert who preferred the company of the small critters in the garden as opposed to the rest of the clergy. Air was an exception, though; he was a calm, quiet, wise old Ghoul who made Earth comfortable. Everyone else was so loud, so brutally loud, that the drummer almost always had to step away. Sure, music was an exception, but all that squealing whenever Papa Emeritus III walked by the Sisters or the shouting of laughing Ghouls? Fuck no! 

Air was always quiet for Earth. Earth liked Air, even loved him. The younger Ghoul was always appreciative of this quiet, it gave him a break. A well needed one, at that. As loud as shouts and squeals were to Earth, the sad reality is, the voices only he could hear were louder. He knew they were only audible to him because nobody else around him seemed to panic so much when he heard them. They only panicked when Earth panicked. 

He chose to shut them and what they were saying out. Earth never listened, he had perfected the art of bottling things up and hiding how he felt. It took a lifetime to perfect the art of pushing things, yet he managed to do just that. Earth viewed it as a normal thing, but it wasn’t... and it was taking a severe toll on him....

The first lash out was minor; it was dismissed as Earth just having a bad day. He had growled and swung at a Brother of Sin who had lightly teased him, likely with no foul intent. This was only the beginning of a series of aggressive behaviors presented by the small, sweet Ghoul. 

Earth started having night terrors. He started trying to claw at people who made him angry. He would growl and try to hit the sources of the noise he hated so much. Earth started paying attention to the violent threats of the voices he so often heard, telling him to do heinous things to those around him. He had to be held back from trying to harm people. 

It was beginning to get severe, and the leaders of the church found it necessary to discuss arrangements for the sweet little Ghoul. 

“It’s going to turn heinous so quickly if we do not take action soon, Papa Nihil! Do you not see this?!” Sister Imperator basically screamed at the man who was technically her superior. She was addressing the Papas and Cardinal at the table with her in a desperate, almost pleading tone, yet she was still mildly angry. 

“Seestor, please. I raised that Ghoul from infancy; he is just stressed, that is all,” Nihil calmly replied with a sigh. He was not quick to lose faith in his precious Ghouls, that was certain. Cardinal Copia had a similar view. 

“Well, yes, Papa Nihil surely has a point,” The man in red shrugged, biting the end of his pen.

“You bloody idiots! I don’t care how small or harmless the thing is. He’s a psychopathic imp, a true hell spawn. He should be sent off,” the Second Emeritus sighed heavily, just eager to get his way and have a smoke. 

“Frate, please. Settle down. We have not heard from III yet,” the oldest sighed. 

“He’s my little drummer. I do not feel as though I should make this decision. I’m biased, therefore I cannot make a proper judgement,” III responded in a rare moment of maturity on his end.

“Sweet Satan, you lot are going to make me throw myself out the window!” Sister huffed, rolling her eyes. “Consider what we discussed this evening. We vote tomorrow, it is final.” 

-

Earth had felt even worse that evening. He was twitching, wincing, and distracted by this sweet Sister he had seen... she was so weak, so fragile, so beautiful, and so happy. She was too beautiful... Earth wanted to destroy her. Rip her apart limb by limb, organ by organ, watch her bleed all over the floor, make her hurt. She was too beautiful. Too pure. Too perfect. Yes, he was going to shred her apart piece by piece. She was so happy, so thrilled, so sweet, so perfect! It wasn’t fair! Earth was suffering and she was not! 

Not for long. 

He made up his mind to kill the young Sister. With great courage, he crept to where he knew she slept, easing the door open. Earth heard something. A dull, thumping sound... what was that..? No, no, no! Her heartbeat! He had to cease it, he had to-! 

Before he could even thing, he flung himself into the room, growling viciously, jumping on her at once. There was a sharp cry from the beautiful girl as Earth tore open her shirt. Yes, yes, yes! There was her heart! There it was! With no hesitation and a blood wrenching scream from the Sister, Earth sunk his claws into her chest, ripping out anything he could. After breaking through the skin and muscle tissue, he yanked the heart out of the Sister and ripped it apart, proceeding to shred apart her corpse. The heart would not stop, he could still hear it. In an attempt to silence it, he devoured the bits of the heart. Earth couldn’t get it to stop. Everyone was going to hear it! Stop! Stop! Stop! Earth screamed so loudly, so violently, so horribly loud that it hurt. They knew. He knew they heard it, they heard it... louder! Louder! Louder-! 

The door flew open. Earth met the baffled eyes of his superiors and Air himself. 

“Earthie, how... how could you...” Air mumbled. He thought he’d be sick. 

“Not so innocent after all, are we?” Papa Emeritus II chuckled. 

Everyone else was silent. The worst had finally happened. Needless to say, little Earth was banished to the Underworld and Ghost was to have a new, not so little drummer. Funny how things work, yes? You will never truly understand one’s demons, will you not? Have a grand time with your new trust issues, kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m going to hell. see y’all there.


End file.
